Talk:DragonBall GT Baby Saga/@comment-28010522-20161014055748
There are several gamers noting that the Normal mode on certain stages are generally better farm targets than the Z-Hard mode for Hercule Badges. Below are the basic math breakdown, ' | Lvl 1 | Lvl 2 | Lvl 3 | Lvl 4 | Lvl 5 | Lvl 6 | Lvl 7 | Lvl 8 | Lvl 9 | Lvl 10' Normal STA Cost ''' | 8 | 8 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 '''Badges | 80 | 100 | | 120 | | 130 | 150-300 | 160-220 | 170 | 200-400 Badge per STA | 10 | 12.5 | | 13.3 | | 14.4 | 16.7-33.3 | 17.8-24.4 | 18.9 | 22.2-44.4 ' | Lvl 1 | Lvl 2 | Lvl 3 | Lvl 4 | Lvl 5 | Lvl 6 | Lvl 7 | Lvl 8 | Lvl 9 | Lvl 10' Z-Hard STA Cost | 15 | 15 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 16 Badges | 120 | 150 | | 180 | | 200 | 250-777 | 280-400 | 300 | 350-700 Badges per STA | 8 | 10 | | 11.3 | | 12.5 | 15.6-48.6 | 17.5-25.0 | 18.8 | 21.9-43.8 The levels and modes that guaranteed the highest Badges per STA are, Lvl 7 Z-Hard, Lvl 10 Normal, Lvl 10 Z-Hard, then Lvl 7 Normal. This is followed by Lvl 8 and Lvl 9. This is currently true/factual, until other gamer/s unearth more have-yet-undiscovered secret/s. However, the maximum possible # of Badges (e.g., 777 badges or 700 badges) from these stages have low drop rates. Farming for (and hoping for) the maximum # of Badges like 777 or 700, for example, depends on random factor which is a (wild) variable (meaning, not fixed; or, depends on luck). Some gamers had commented that, comparatively farming Badges on Normal mode in general give a better return. Mathematically, they are correct if we base it on pure Badges per STA ratio. From the table above, Normal modes in general give a higher ratio of Badges per STA than Z-Hard modes. Of these 10 stages, the ratio on Lvl 10 Normal (22.2-44.4) vs Lvl 10 Z-Hard (21.9-43.8), Lvl 9 Normal (18.9) vs Lvl 9 Z-Hard (18.8), and Lvl 8 Normal (17.8-24.4) vs Lvl 8 Z-Hard (17.5-25.0) had the smallest differences. Meaning, Normal mode on these stages slightly give a bit more badges than Z-Hard mode per try, based on Badges per Sta. Update #1: Another consideration is that, Z-Hard's badges circle gives 20 badges compared to 10 on Normal. If we factor in landing "always" on 20x badges circles (2 circles), the differences between Normal and Z-Hard get slightly narrower. Therefore, farming badges on Z-Hard or Normal on Lvl 8, Lvl 9, and Lvl 10 won't really make extreme differences in terms of Badges per STA consideration. However, Normal modes' bosses are easier than Z-Hard modes' bosses, thus less riskier, and have higher guarantee of you not using any support item at all. ^^ The exception is Lvl 10 Z-Hard where you can get Silver Hercule worth 500,000. However, also take into consideration that Lvl 10 Z-Hard 2 bosses are harder (thus, riskier) and may require use of support items (thus, has may have additional cost beside Stamina, which is, support item/s), while Lvl 10 Normal 2 bosses generally don't require support items. Update #1: Another exception is Lvl 7 Normal or Z-Hard. You can get either badges or cards from the stage boss. Farming badges on Lvl 7 actually reduces the overall Badges per Sta rate because the Badges per Sta ratio will go down as the boss can drop either cards or badges. If the boss drops card/s then no badges, vice versa. In short, a strategy you can consider is to farm on Z-Hard for cards and Silver Hercule. Once you are done (or you're stocked full with cards and zeni), revert to the Normal modes to farm for badges. I sum this up from a collection of tips shared by other gamers before this post. Thanks guys!